Virtual Villagers 3: The Secret City
Virtual Villagers: The Secret City, or '''Virtual Villagers 3 '''as it is commonly known, is centered around a group of villagers who discovered an abandoned city on the northern side of the fictional island of Isola. The city has fallen into ruins, and the player must aid the villagers who repair the city. The player must solve 16 puzzles to win the game, which are listed below. It was released in 2008 by the game company Last Day of Work. Official description Embark on a new journey with a group of villagers in search of a new part of the island to populate. Land on the hidden shores of the northern side of Isola and explore what was once a secret city. Find new sources of food to nourish your villagers and help them rebuild the remains of this mysterious city. Who lived here before? Where have they gone? What is the secret of Isola? Features *Real-time weather! Clouds, fog, and sudden downpours drenching your tribe. *Real-time gameplay: new surprises every time you turn the game on! *Discover who among your tribe is destined to become Chief! *Investigate and rebuild the remains of a ruined city! *Find new sources of food for your villagers! *Help your villagers make a variety of unique potions from hidden herbs, many with unpredictable effects. *Dozens of new collectibles for children to retrieve. *Raise children who resemble their parents. *Help your villagers unravel the mysteries of Isola! Food Sources At the beginning of The Secret City, you start with 0 or 360 food recources and you get a seed. Your first food source is honey, which you get by after making a fire, setting a stick on fire, and calming the bees in the hive. Once every 24 hours your chief can create a small amount of magic food. This is done by dropping your chief on the food storage bin. Later on in the game you get fruit trees and fish. The fruit tree grows and you can harvest fruit from it later. To get the fish, you must complete the eleventh puzzle by making the right potion to banish the sharks. Buildings You start out with a few simple buildings in the game. As your tech points increase by having you scientists research, you unlock more housing and structures such as the Ancient Bath and the statue, which is made by your builders. Puzzles There are 16 puzzles to finish in this game. Each one requires more skill from villagers, or upgrades from tech points. Sometimes more than one person may need to help or there must be a completion of another puzzle. The puzzles are listed below. #The First Chief #The Bee Hive #The Alchemy Lab #The Roster of the Dead #Weather Dancing #The Lift #The Rubble #The Ancient Bath #The Statue #The Orchard #Banishing the Sharks #Aromatherapy #The Ash Key #The Hanging Key #The Clam Key #The Sun Dial Potions Potions return in the third installment of Virtual Villagers. They still work the same as the previous ones, but there are new combinations to try. Notes Most concepts are the same, such as having Builders, Scientists, etc. However, this is the first game of the series that has a chief of the tribe, who doesn't work, and doesn't have preferences. Also, this is the first game of Virtual Villagers where the villagers must solve a puzzle to get their first source of food. System Requirements ; Windows 2000, ME, XP, Vista, Windows 7 *Download size: 50MB *DirectX 7.0 or later *256 MB of RAM *700 MHz processor ; Mac OS X 10.3.9 or later *Download size: 50MB *Intel or 500 MHz PowerPC G4 or G5 processor *32 MB of VRAM *256 MB of RAM (768 MB for iBook or G4 iMac) Technology Category:Virtual Villager Series Category:Virtual Villagers 3